Love Bites on the Beach
by mellehz
Summary: TWO PART. Will gives Elizabeth an unusual present early one morning:P Sucky summary, so just R&R please?
1. A Mighty Bite

**This chapter is pretty short, but the next one will probably be longer. There will only be 2 or 3 chapters I reckon. 'Tis a short little fluffy ficlet thing :P Please R&R!**

**Disclaimer**: The characters portrayed in the story are property of Jerry Bruckheimer (SP) :(

**Love Bites on the Beach**

**Chapter 1. A Mighty Bite**

"Will stop, that tickles!" Elizabeth Turner whispered, well almost shouted to her husband. Will on the other hand was enjoying making her squirm, and had no intention of stopping for that matter.

"You can very well get off me if you're going to continue doing that. Besides, its too early." She stifled a yawn and clutched his shoulders. Will stopped kissing her neck and hoisted himself up so he was hovering above her.

"I'm just getting started though!" He let out an annoyed sigh and pouted.

"Oh very well!" Elizabeth gave in at the sight of his pout. Will grinned and lowered himself back on top of her and began to kiss her neck again. Elizabeth winced as those kisses turned into small bites.

"W-what are you doing?" Her grip tightened around his shoulders and she gasped. He didn't answer and continued to bite and suck at her skin. Five minutes later he rolled off her and enveloped her in his arms. She was still puzzled at his actions and lifted her arm to touch her neck where a slightly painful bite mark was left.

"It's a love bite." He finally told her. Elizabeth finally understood and she shook her head.

"You're so immature Will, you do know that don't you?" She grinned and kissed his adam's apple.

"You don't like it?" He questioned with a frown.

"Ah its…interesting; in a good way." She touched the purplish oval-shaped blotch on her skin and smiled.

"It'll be very noticeable though."

Will shrugged and touched the bite for himself. "It suits you." He muttered and sat up, stretching.

"I cannot believe we are up at this hour Will." She looked out the window. There was a faint glow of light in the distance out to sea, but otherwise it was still dark.

"Lets not waste it." He had a mischievous glint in hid eye as he stood up.

"What are you suggesting hmm?" She asked and joined him.

"What do you say we go for an early morning stroll down the beach; we could watch the sun rise." His arms found her waist and he pushed himself against her lightly as not to knock her over.

"I say that's a marvellous idea." She smiled and her lips found his for a brief kiss.

"I still can't believe you did that." She fingered her neck rather fondly.

"It's rather symbolic actually." He mumbled as he slipped on a shirt.

"Love bite…love…get it?" He grinned lopsidedly and joined her at the door when she too had dressed.

"Of course I get it silly." She placed a kiss on his cheek and took his hand, leading him out the door.

**Soo what you think? Next chapie is the beach, but i've yet to write it! I need reviews please :)**


	2. Returning the Favour

**Decided its only 2 parts, tell me what you think.  
Warning: Contains major fluff! :P**

**Disclaimer**: Jerry Bruckheimer (SP) owns all the characters portrayed in the story.

****

**Chapter 2: Returning the Favour**

The couple reached the beach peacefully. Nobody was up and about at that early save for the occasional fisherman, so Will really had no use for the sword attached to his belt that he had picked up on the way out of the house.

"Just in case." He remarked as he unsheathed it and flopped down on the sand.

Elizabeth sat down next to him and lent against his shoulder. The waves created a soothing feel against their bare toes, and Will breathed in the fresh ocean air. The sun began to rise, making a mixture of oranges and yellow's against the backdrop of the open sea; a magnificent sight indeed.

Elizabeth, caught up in the moment, lifted her hand up to cup Will's cheek. He responded by turning on the spot to face her. He brought his lips up to capture her mouth. As he became more demanding, her lips parted under his tongue, and he pushed himself against her.

Her elbow gave way under the onslaught of his weight and they both came crashing down on the sand. Will held himself up once again by his arm; the other was planted on her hip. She smiled seductively up at him. Will lied on his stomach eventually, his upper half propped up by his elbows.

Elizabeth turned to face him on her side. "Roll over." She coaxed him, and he did what he was told, now on his back. She then slid on him, catching him by surprise. He inhaled sharply under her weight but soon relaxed.

Elizabeth undid the top button of his shirt and slid in her exploring hands. Will sucked in his breath suddenly, making Elizabeth laugh.

"Are they cold?" She asked, suppressing more giggles. Will could only nod; to which Elizabeth withdrew her hands to rest around his neck.

"You're so handsome." She kissed a trail up his throat to his chin, then back down to his neck. Will loved the special attention he was receiving and was on top of the world.

"What are you doing?" He asked her when she started to nibble at his neck, already knowing the answer.

"Returning the favour." She whispered in his ear, and continued to work at his skin. She sucked and bit at his flesh, and after about five minutes it turned a familiar purple colour. Will rubbed it slightly, relieving the pain that occurred, none too overwhelming though.

"You really do know how to make a man feel special." He grinned and kissed her nose.

"Now we can match." They both laughed and Elizabeth slid off Will. They both turned on their sides to face one another.

Will sighed contently and brought his hand up to cup the nape of her neck, forcing her head forwards. She made the first move rather enthusiastically and forced her tongue into his mouth. He jumped slightly but soon relaxed once again, his tongue sliding over hers. She moaned, and he pressed his body up against hers.

This continued on for what seemed like eternity, but both were equally happy to stop devouring one another and enjoy the rest of the sunrise. They both got up and Elizabeth lent back against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and rested his chin on her shoulder. His warm breath on her bare skin made her shiver and she leaned backwards into him.

"Love you." He whispered against her shoulder and set a kiss to her collarbone.

"Love you too, and you have the mark to prove it." He chuckled and they watched the rest of the sunrise in silence, because mere words could not express the love that radiated from each other at that moment.

FIN

**So what did you think?**


End file.
